


Stay

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Cheating, Cheating Dean, Cheating Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the song Stay by Mayday Parade<br/>The reader and Dean were a couple but cheated on each other.<br/>They separate but miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Italic- Song lyrics  
> Bold- Flashback  
> Regular lettering- Present  
> Characters and song goes to rightful owners.

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_  
Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me  
And it's taking me to somewhere new

**"I think we need some time apart."**

**You stared at Dean, tears in your eyes.**

**You nodded, "I think so too Dean."**

**Dean nodded, staring sadly at you.**

_If you believe that everything's alright_  
You won't be all alone tonight  
And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,  
Slowly lifting me to somewhere new

"Can I see you?"

You took a sharp breath, you couldn't believe this.

You clutched the phone to your ear, "I don't know Dean..."

You heard him swallow, heard the strain in his voice, like he was holding back tears, "Please, I need to see you sweetheart. I-I miss you."

 _Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_  
Since the last time that we spoke, you said  
"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."  
Please

You waited at the café for him. You told him to meet you here in an hour and you were nervous. He would be here any minute.

You saw him then, he was walking up to the door. When he got in he scanned the café, searching. He was tense, he looked worn, tired.

When he spotted you he eased a little and walked over to you, taking a seat across from you.

"Dean, you- you look like shit."

He gave a dry chuckle, "Haven't slept well."

You remembered your departure.

**"Please understand if I see you again, don't even say hello."**

**Dean frowned, "Y/N-"**

**You shook your head, grabbing your things, "Please, don't." You walked away from him.**

_What a night it is, when you live like this_  
And you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
Don't let me down  
All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
You know, I still can't believe we both did some things  
I don't even wanna think about  
Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,  
I don't want anybody else to feel this way"  
No, no, no

You two caught up with each other. You and Dean could both tell the love was there. You both could feel it.

"Y/N... I can't even believe about what happened between us." You nodded your head, looking down.

**Dean was out. You knew what he was doing but you were doing the exact same thing to him.**

**You were at a different bar then Dean and looking around, searching. You suspected Dean was doing the exact same thing.**

**When you found your prize you made your way over to him.**

**~**

**The next morning you and Dean had both pulled in at the same time. You both looked like sex on legs.**

**There was no doubt on what you two did.**

**Dean nodded his head and went inside, not saying anything. You followed.**

Dean shook his head, "I hate thinking about that. What we did to each other."

You nodded at him, chewing your lip.

"I still love you Dean."

"I'm sorry Y/N. I don't want you or anybody else to feel this way."

You got up and left.

 _Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_  
Since the last time that we spoke, I said  
"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"

_Please... stay  
Please stay_

You saw Dean later that night. He was stumbling along the sidewalk.

You went outside and stared at him. When he saw you, you saw him take another drink from the bottle he was holding.

You walked up to him and took the bottle from him.

"'M sorry."

He looked worse then earlier.

"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope. I hope for us Y/N."

You gave him a small smile but walked back to your apartment. Dean sat outside your complex.

 _I'll admit I was wrong about everything_  
Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down  
All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,  
I don't even wanna think about

When you saw him next you could tell he wasn't sober.

"I was wrong."

You looked at him weird, "What?"

Dean stared in space for a second but snapped back to himself, "I was wrong about everything. Y/N, I'm high and I don't even want to come down."

So that's what he was, high.

"I am thinking about all the fun we had, I don't even wanna think about it."

**You giggled as Dean gave light kisses to your neck.**

**You were visiting your parents and were sitting on their couch. Your parents were making dinner.**

**Dean sucked on your neck as his hand moved down south, towards your waist line and snaking inside.**

**You giggled again and Dean gave a light chuckle.**

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us_  
What was I supposed to do  
You know I love you  
Whoa-oh  
  
Please just stay  
Stay 

"You know I'm not strong enough for the both of us. What was I supposed to do Y/N? We did some shit, I know. You know I love you though."

You glanced down, wringing your hands.

Dean stepped closer to you, taking your hands in his, you looked up to him.

"Please just stay." He leant forward and kissed you, you kissing back.

"Stay."


End file.
